Midnight, a Time Ago
by Fire In The Skies
Summary: As the title states, this is a story about the old Midnight, and what a slave girl encounters there.
1. A Different World

Disclaimer: **Hello all! First of all I would like to say that I do not claim to own any of the characters or places from this story (except the ones you don't recognize from Amelia's books) all of it belongs to the brilliant Amelia At-Water Rhodes.***  
  
In the distance, Madeline could hear a whip crack several times. "What is this place?" She asked the man, who pushed her forward. "Don't speak if you want to survive here." He whispered in her ear viciously, leaving no room for argument.  
  
42 hours ago Madeline lead a perfectly normal life. She was a governess and was in charge of two darling little girls. But, everything changed with one night.  
  
All she remembered was walking home from church… Then, it became fuzzy. Madeline's eyes darted from left to right, desperately trying to urge her memory to remember further. "A man, yes, a man. Nathaniel! Nathaniel had been his name." Madeline thought to herself. "That's the name that woman screamed out."  
  
It was coming back to her now. Madeline had been jogging by the lake. She had stopped to look at the gentle glow of the moonlight on the water, when Madeline heard rustling coming from the grassy field behind her.   
  
Through the darkness Madeline could make out two people fighting. "Nathaniel! Stop! No!" The woman's words echoed in Madeline's head, even in the present. But, as she watched the terrifying scene unfold, both her legs and eyes refused to move from the two figures.   
  
He seemed to be biting her, and as Nathaniel did so, the woman became more and more motionless until she did not move at all, and her breathing became shallow.   
  
Nathaniel gently laid her down on to the grass, and stepped back to look at his handy work. "Stupid bitch," He muttered under his breath. "That's the last time she'll ever betray me." Then Nathaniel leaned over the girl's dying body, took something from her pocket and put it into his own. "This," He said "Doesn't belong to you." Her heavy breathing then stopped.  
  
Madeline gasped at he sudden death of the woman, then covered her mouth quickly in fear of him hearing.   
  
Nathaniel turned his head slowly to look upon her. He did not look shocked, as if he had known she had been there through the entire ordeal. Then, something happened that Madeline did not expect, Nathaniel smiled.  
  
In just a few hours Madeline's entire life had been flipped upside down. She would be exposed to a darkness, the likes of which her eyes had never seen… Madeline's world was about to collide with that of a vampire's.  
  
*** I know! I know! It's short. But, I had to end this chap here.***  
  
~ The sooner you review, and/or flame the sooner I will post! 


	2. The Arrival

***Disclaimer: Most of these character (and Midnight itself) belong to Amelia At-Water Rhodes***  
  
Paris-4-Ever: I'm glad people are writing about the old Midnight too! But, I hope that there will soon be more fanfics on it.   
  
Nathaniel was a greedy, greedy vampire, and he would be he first to tell you. "I'd sell my own soul, if I still had the damn thing."  
  
He had sized Madeline up. "You'll fetch a price." Nathaniel had said stroking her red tresses.  
  
Looking back, Madeline wasn't exactly sure why she didn't just run or scream. There was just something about Nathaniel's eyes. They were cold but friendly at the same time. They made her feel like she could almost trust him.  
  
They drove for hours. Madeline continually asked where they where going but was only answered by, "You'll see."   
  
Madeline fell asleep for a long time, and awoke with a jolt of the carriage coming to a halt. She peeked through the dark blue curtains that lined the windows and was amazed by what she saw. A huge manor the likes of which she had never seen. Her eyes followed a long white pathway that was in shocking contrast with the deep burgundy leaves that lined it. The walls of the huge house where so black Madeline wouldn't have been able to see them if it wasn't for the strange but beautiful red designs that covered each brick, and the lights that glowed softly through it's many windows. It was a truly breathtaking sight to behold, but Madeline couldn't help but feel that in her nineteen years of life nothing had scared her more.  
  
The carriage had stopped right in front of the enormous doors. They were painted blood red and Madeline had an ominous feeling that that was exactly what she would find beyond them.  
  
As soon as Nathaniel pushed open the huge oak doors Madeline could feel the cold. It poured from the house and crashed into her body. The bitter hate and malice it possessed seeped into Madeline's skin, and shook her very bones. Whatever this place held, Madeline had the distinct feeling it was not at all good. Madeline thought she would much rather eat nails then set foot into this house, but she had no choice. Nathaniel pushed her forward, further into the darkness of Midnight.  
  
They reached a great room. It's massive structure made Madeline feel bare and unprotected, but what made her feel even more uneasy was the glow of the candles lining the walls. They gave off only a dim light and only added further contrast to the shadows of the room.  
  
Madeline and Nathaniel waited there for what seemed like hours. All the while she looked at him with big dough eyes, a question she was to scared to ask by means of her lips, but Nathaniel only looked straight ahead as if waiting for something. He seemed tense and impatient.  
  
Finally, a door at the far end of the room opened and closed. Madeline jumped at the sound. Through the darkness she could see a tall, lean figure, but could not make out any other features.   
  
"Lillith." Nathaniel said her name with welcome , but his face betrayed him.   
  
"Nathaniel," The woman replied causally as she stridid towards us. "It's been a long time hasn't it?" And then with a smile. "What have you been up to?" The question was still causal, but Lillith's eyes pressed deeper on Nathaniel as if there was some deeper question there, but he shrugged it off.  
  
"Just wandering the world, really. Thought it was about time I paid a visit to Midnight. I brought a gift." He pushed Madeline forward.   
  
"Aww, I do adore gifts." Lillith purred looking at Madeline. She paced around her sizing her up.  
  
"I'm guessing this gift comes with a price." Lillith teased and Nathaniel quickly obliged her.   
  
"Well now that you mention it…"  
  
"How much?" She cut him off with a playful smile.  
  
***Review, Review, Review or Flame, Flame, Flame*** 


End file.
